


Rest And Relaxation: The Hard Way

by raviolirage



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dacryphilia, Dark Character, F/M, Femdom, Mild Gore, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raviolirage/pseuds/raviolirage
Summary: Buffy has had a hard day and just want's something to blow off some steam. Fortunately for her; Spike decides it's a good time to drop by.
Relationships: Spike & Buffy Summers, Spike/Buffy Summers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Rest And Relaxation: The Hard Way

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First off, I would like to say that this is my first fanfiction. I'm sure it's not going to be too swell especially compared to the amazing and talented writers on here with far more experience under their belts; but I had figured that writing smut fanfiction would be fun and that there's no harm in posting even if it's not the best it could possibly be. I've tried to format and follow proper grammar, but it's easier said than done when you're working by yourself with the Google docs spell checker. So I humbly ask that you can read this and help out with any suggestions or criticisms you may have; or to maybe inform me if there's anything I royally screwed up on. Thanks for your time; hope you can enjoy!

A large cloud of dust was all that remained after she pulled her arm back, gripping the stake as she turned from what was left of the last vampire she found in the cemetery for the night.

Despite how good of a fight she had put up; the fact remained that she was still filled with frustration and rage at what had conspired earlier that day. Xander said some especially accusatory jokes at Buffy's expense, Willow accidentally let slip one little extra judgement than she normally did, and certainly last but not least; Giles was the straw that broke the camel's back. How dare he flip his wig at her for being  _ slightly _ late for training! She really did it all the time, and he only seemed to pretend to care when she was already having a hard enough time with her friends...

Buffy was practically begging for something else to fight since she truly hadn't even remotely had her fill of stress relief from the day yet. And as though the powers that be themselves heard her internal pleas; Spike had slinked down from the roof of a mausoleum; smirking his lovely smile, as cocky as ever.

"Where do you figure you're going, Slayer?"

Buffy felt her eyes widen. She really was lucky sometimes despite the whole mess that was her life. 

Changing her stance; she readied her stake again, cracking her knuckles as she did it.

"Just on my way to the rainbows and puppies store; you know how us girls can be. We go through a lot of them in my line of work."

Spike began slowly circling her with his arms casually crossed, not even feigning the slightest bit of concern at the potential danger a readied slayer was. He badly wanted another tally mark on his slayer kill count, and now seemed as good of a time as ever to increase that number. Opportunity really did strike at the best of time; he had just gotten done feeding from some poor fool who thought being out in Sunnydale past 8 PM was an acceptable decision. With fresh blood coursing through him there really wasn't any reason to at least give the bitch some trouble, if not some major injuries.

"Well; I'd hate to keep you from it for too long, Slayer. Best for me just to kill you now. Not keep those puppies waitin n’ whatnot..."

Buffy's eyebrows furrowed at the fact that Spike had even the slightest notion that he had even a solid chance at killing her, especially since his and her little kerfluffles usually ended up with him much worse for wear than herself usually only having to deal with some major cuts.

"Oh I would  _ love _ to see you try,  _ dye job _ ."

At that; Spike ran at her fists raised and ready to swing into her side. As he did, Buffy grabbed his hand and twisted his wrist in the wrong direction with a loud crack.

He let out a hiss of pain and tried to twist the hand back into a somewhat proper position despite the hopelessly useless flopping of the ligaments. He then rolled to her right as he swept his leg into her ankles, knocking down Buffy with a surprised grunt as she was left on her back. Spike grinned as he jumped on top of her pulling his arm back and fist bunched, ready to leave her significantly less pretty than she was.

Right as his knuckles were about to connect with her dainty little nose; Buffy rolled over onto him, grabbing his throat with one hand and holding her stake to his cheek with the other. Spike immediately tensed and let his arms go slack, trying to maneuver his face so that the tip would stop drawing blood. His attempts were in vain as Buffy instead followed his movements with the stake, leaving an ashy smear along where his flesh was beginning to dissolve at the contact.

Her eyes were filled with irritation, looking down at Spike as though he were a cockroach that were smeared on her more expensive shoes. Slowly; she moved the stake down to his chest, and placed the tip right over his heart. Still holding his neck tightly, she rested her knee on the stake and watched Spikes expression turn from concern to unadulterated fear.

"Oh; look at that Spikey! Looks like you're done for." She watched for a moment in fascination as his flesh sizzled and bled at the intrusive wood, noticing Spike starting to take quick breaths in an attempt not to yell.

"Make it quick Slayer. This isn't exactly comfortable." He muttered, eyes wide and looking down at what he was guessing was going to be the end of his reign of terror.

Smiling; she took a short second to consider the situation. Spike would be dead in a few moments; and she was really fired up! Spike on the other hand had a broken wrist and ribs, and she was sure she could put in way more damage even if he figured out how to get away from the compromising position. If he were done for and wouldn’t be able to tell anyone about his last few moments; what was to stop her from taking a nice little well-earned relaxer? The memory of Giles yelling at her earlier only made her push the stake a little further than it was before, eliciting a scream of pain from Spike.

He dug his fingernails into the dirt, handsome blue eyes filling with tears as he yelled up into the heavens. "For the love of God, Slayer! Please just make quick work of it, I can feel myself dusting!" He was breathing even faster, trying to keep from moving as he huffed in quick breaths to keep the stake from going in even a tiny bit more.

At that proclamation of acceptance of his fate; Buffy made her decision. She leaned down over him, licking a small tear that escaped in the corner of his eye. Spike’s eyes turned from the portrait of pain and fear to that of confusion, trying to size up what she was possibly thinking given the situation. "What are you Slayer, a sadistic pervert? That’s the sort of thing we vamps do, you fucked-up bitch!" His eyes continued their torrent while he bared his teeth and let out an angry growl.

With a lazy smile and half-lidded eyes Buffy sat up, keeping the stake in place but slightly loosening her grip on his throat. "Hm, is that the case? Then I guess you had it coming to you." She ran her fingers down his neck and moved her hand up to trace his face. "Tell you what Spikey; I'll let you live this time, but you need to be a good boy and listen to what I say."

His teeth clenched; the fear mixing with the confusion and now mixing with the anger. After a few seconds, he bit his lip and muttered a response; "It's not like I have a choice in the matter..." Sighing, he released the tension in his body, comfortable with the idea that even though the slayer was a crazy bitch, she usually kept her word and most likely wouldn't kill him out of some twisted sense of honor. He wasn't really sure if that was necessarily a good thing, since just dusting wouldn’t be anywhere near as embarrassing and shameful as giving in to whatever the slayer; his mortal enemy, wanted. His eyes made contact with hers, and he studied her expression for any possible hints as to what the rest of the night may entail. "What is it you want from me?"

Buffy's smile blossomed into a grin, and she grew slightly giddy at the prospect of having Spike at her beck and call. Buffy leaned back slightly, letting off most of the pressure on Spike’s chest. He sighed in relief at the lack of pain shooting through him and looked down in shock as Buffy reached down with one hand and began to loosen the button on her tight bleached jeans. He had mostly been hoping to himself that she needed his help with some spell or tracking down a demon; but considering her mannerism so far he knew that was a useless hope. She pulled down the zipper of her pants and began to shimmy down her jeans and underwear around dainty (yet still womanly) hips. 

It wasn't so much that Spike was offended by the concept of a woman wanting something sexual from him... Hell; even in death he knew most guys wouldn't be the slightest bit upset to be lusted after by a girl as hot as  _ Buffy _ ! It was more so that the girl that he hated had humiliated him, almost killed him, and is now adding the cherry on top of the emasculating sundae that was making him her bitch. Back in the times when he was human the concept of being commanded by a woman for anything was ridiculous, if not downright sacrilege. Despite his pride being rubbed into the dirt after all of that, it doesn't usually win out when it comes to self-preservation. He could deal with himself later for being made to do something he didn't want to do if it meant he wouldn't have to feel that damn stake near his heart again...

"So you and Drusilla; you guys did all sorts of things, right?" she asked slowly. She pulled her pants and underwear down and off of her ankles, and tossed them aside. Spike could feel her subtly rubbing herself against him, noting the moisture pooling in a small stain on his shirt. Spike was disgusted enough that she was using such an innocent voice while asking something about his beloved Dru, but the fact that she was  _ getting off _ on his degradation made his queasiness even stronger.

He glared at her, watching her bite her lip in excitement at the response. "I've been around a while, Slayer. You'll have to be more specific as to what you're asking." Buffy began slowly rocking her hips, letting her labia pick up friction from his shirt. She grabbed his wrists quickly and forced them over his head, tightly holding them pinned in place. She started licking up his neck and jaw as she grabbed the broken wrist with a little more force than necessary. "Haven't you ever… y'know…” she paused as she licked her lips in a mock attempt at appearing innocent. “...eaten a girl out?" She finished coyly; a blush covering her face.

Spike's face deadpanned as he tried to think of a way to get out of her grip. It wasn't even until he was a vampire that he learned that women could orgasm, much less that they liked sex at all and didn't just consider it a sacred duty set out for good Christian women to propegate the species. When Drusilla introduced him to the world of sex and all the peculiar things that surrounded it; it was as though a whole gigantic and forbidden world opened for him. But if there was always one thing he could never stand; it was performing oral on women. He was absolutely disgusted at the prospect when Dru had first asked him, and his denial sent her into fits. He hated it even more when Angel and Darla found out how much he was repulsed by the concept, and afterwards found it a funny prospect to hold him down and force him to service Darla until he was left with a messy face and the couple watched him leave while cackling about how much of a prude he was. It just seemed so…  _ demeaning _ to him.

"I'm not doing that you disgusting bitch." His face twisted into his game face, and he bared his fangs and hissed at the small woman holding him down. Buffy blinked and leaned away in surprise, mildly taken aback, before slowly grinning and cackling until tears formed. Spike's true face twisted into a nasty snarl as he began to growl again. How dare she make fun of him! Buffy wiped away some of the tears of laughter, uncaring about the few that were dripping uncomfortable onto Spike’s face. . "Oh my God, you being such a pussy about it makes this even better!" He growled even louder at the insult; causing Buffy to straighten up and regain her original composure.

She picked up the stake and slid it into position over his heart again, pushing in slightly. Spike immediately yelped and smelt his newly mending flesh begin to burn away again. His face regressed back into its human form as he began yelling and begging at her to stop over and over. She looked down at him in awe at his pretty blue eyes spilling tears down his face and decided she was losing patience. She really couldn't hold herself back anymore, not with how sexy a begging and weeping Spike right in front of her was!

Standing up, she turned and sat on top of a headstone. Spreading her legs wide, she was proudly leaving her cunt out in full display for her victim.

"Lick it."

Spike looked up at her with caution, trying to get a read on her face without accidentally making eye contact out of fear that it would make things more horrifyingly intimate than they should be. He gauged that maybe if he were able to get up and run fast enough before she'd be able to stake him he may be able to get away; but the fact that she was on her feet and he was broken and bloodied on the ground gave her the obvious advantage.

Buffy’s eyes grew stern. "I'm not going to ask again."

The way she had said it in such a threatening tone was enough to leave Spike shaking at the thought of what would happen if he didn't. He lifted himself onto his elbows and slowly crawled over to her. She looked down at him with such a predatory glare that it left Spike genuinely wishing he were brave enough to deal with being tortured by her stake instead. Trembling; he leaned forward with his eyes closed and slowly lifted his tongue to her labia. He peered up at Buffy to see her looking down at him, biting her lip with her cheeks flushed and a mild smile peeking out from the corners of her mouth. Her eyes were half-lidded and lusty, glaring down as if he were something sub-human.

He supposed he probably was. Spike cautiously hesitated before curiously moving his tongue forward and back, acknowledging how swollen she felt. Buffy let out a quiet whimper and shakingly huffed out "F-fuck…" as her eyes rolled back and her mouth opened and began panting. Slowly Spike picked up the speed; taking extra length to lap at her clitoris and moving his tongue a little lower to curiously lick into her pussy.

_ "Suppose this could be worse…" _ he mused to himself, feeling a little relieved that at least she wasn't making fun of him for being so inexperienced unlike Darla.

Buffy kept huffing as he continued his ministrations and slipped a hand up her shirt and past her bra, softly rubbing her breast and teasing an erect nipple with the tip of her finger. She looped her other hand around Spike's head, grabbing his hair and yanking so hard his nose was forcefully buried into her. "Go faster, almost there..." she moaned. He picks up the pace, repeatedly nudging the peak of her clitoris and rushes to get her to completion before he has to suffer the embarrassment of following yet another demeaning order.

Finally after what felt like decades to him; Spike felt Buffy shudder and felt her leaking juices down onto his tongue. She huffed as she released her death-grip on his scalp, and Spike with a mild bit of horror noted how he felt some of his hair had been yanked out while providing his less-than-agreed upon services. After gaining her breath, Buffy began re-dressing from the various bits of clothing she had shed at the beginning of their encounter. Spike found himself getting irritated at Buffy’s lack of attempt at helping him up and felt like the human (well; at least humanoid) equivalent of a used tissue.

As Buffy had finished smoothing her hair down into her usual look, she turned back down and winked at Spike despite his expression of pure disgust he focused directly at her. “Thanks Captain Peroxide; if I ever need to let off some steam I’ll know where to find you. That’s just another advantage of being the slayer after all; that being knowing where vamps hang out.” At this remark he took a second to let it sink in that she knew where his lair was. If she really felt like it, she could come in and drag him kicking and screaming to do her horrible whims whenever she so chose.

Buffy stretched her neck as she began heading for the cemetery entrance, leaving Spike to finally feel the lone tear that had managed to escape, and drip down his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd also like to note that in my head I had a ton more thoughts and details of each character that I wanted to work into it more since I fully admit it's a bit Spike-centered in terms of insight, but it's 1 in the morning and if I didn't finish this now I knew I never would. Thanks for reading! Any help on improvement would be much appreciated!


End file.
